Why to Whistle
by biscea
Summary: 1shot RikkuxTidus. Tidus and Rikku are friends. But inside, do they think more? Rated T for fluff


Why to Whistle.

"Rikku…" Tidus asked, quietly. They were both in Luca, leaning over the balcony in the same place Tidus had earlier taught Yuna to whistle.

"Yep, Tidie?" Rikku replied, her high-pitched voice almost laughing. 'Tidie' was her new nickname for Tidus. Rikku had nicknames for everyone.

"Do you know how to whistle?" He asked, completely sincerely. Rikku giggled at the random question, but turned her head towards him.

"No, why?" Tidus shuffled a bit closer to her.

"I don't know. I was just wondering." He annoyed at himself now. She probably thought he was a total freak, asking such random questions. He had to talk. When he heard her voice, he just had to smile. It was the same feeling her felt he had first met Yuna, back when she was a normal, quiet girl. Now, she had been taken in my fame, and performed to the crowd, instead of hanging with her friends.

But Rikku. She had that magical quality that had her special. She was an outcast, but she wasn't sore. She had a smile that just made you like her. Was it love? Could he betray Yuna? He was meant to be going out with her, even though he didn't love her.

"Are you ok?" Rikku asked, worried about Tidie's confused and pained face. She had no idea of the thoughts he was going though, did she?

He took another step towards her and looked her in the eyes. Those deep, sea green eyes, glinting and reflecting the light like jewels. Her exotic blonde hair fell in tiny braids round over her shoulders. Some of them were so small they were flicking and curling in the wind on this unsheltered path over the sea.

Yuna was too busy to come here any more, and everyone else didn't know that it was special for him. That's why he had brought Rikku.

------

Rikku was also going through a completely mad argument in her head. Tidus loved Yuna, right? Then why was he so close? She didn't mind, since inside he held a special place in her heart. But she didn't want to betray her cousin. Or herself. She was Rikku- A short-tempered, hyperactive thief that likes machines. Not the kind of girl someone would fall in love with.

Then why was she here? Did she think she had a chance? No. No way. She was not in love.

She sighed under her breath. Then why did she feel this way? It was like a rope was tied between their hearts- the more she tried to pull away, the more it pulled her back. There was no way she could escape.

He took another step forward. What was going on in his mind? Was he going to make a move? They were close enough now to touch. She was scared, but hoped it wasn't showing on her face. Her thoughts were spiralling around her head, all around those three words that could so easily pop out when she wasn't watching.

'I love you.' She hadn't said them, but she was trying to imagine what he would do. Would he run away, tell Yuna, break her heart? Or would he hold her, dry her tears and tell her the same?

But the words could not come. They would not come. She was speechless. She tired to hold back the tears, but they escaped, and she watched as he followed them with his eyes. She felt watched, judged almost. But she could never expect what was coming next.

With one finger, he lifted her chin. Now she was looking up into his eyes. When did start seeming so deep, so beautiful. Then he leaned forward, and they both closed their eyes. She didn't just have butterflies, but a whole band of insects in her stomach. His lips touched her just for a second, but she pulled away.

He looked hurt, and trying to pull her in again. But she shook her head and ran, without looking back.

------

'I shouldn't have done it.' He thought to himself. She was always going to run. She was free, while he was tied down. When he swam underwater, he always had to return to the surface. But one day she would fly so high, she wouldn't return.

That was why he wanted to teach her to whistle. To call her back down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, nice little one shot. I fully support TidxRik, but don't flame me for it! Please review, this is first romantic one-shot I've ever done. So, R&R and I'll give you cookies! EDIT: I edited out some spelling mistakes and also changed some clichéd bits and bits I didn't like- actually I really like Yuna, and she never gave up on her and Tidus' love. This is an alternative pairing, so something would have to have changed.


End file.
